Kenistaan di Sekolah
by Laxus Vermillion
Summary: Aku, Tobi anak Baik mengumumkan bahwa ada sebuah Fic GaJe yg telah hadir diantara kita *kita ? Loh aja kali !* Mind to Read, yuk baca sama-sama ! R&R (DLDR) XD


Author : Hai-hai.. Fanfic ini bercerita tentang kehidupan Akatsuki di sekolah ! Banyak Ke-nistaan yang terjadi di-Sekolah ini akibat dari para member Akatsuki. Penasaran ? Sekali lagi kalau Humor-nya gak sampai (di Jakarta) yah. Cekidot!

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-san

Fanfic "Kenistaan di Sekolah" © Laxus Vermillion (Author)

Genre : Humor/Parody/Frienship

Rated : K+

Warning : OOC, Garing, GaJe, AU, typo(s), dll..

R&R Please ! (DLDR)

...

Treeng..

Treeng..

Treeng..

Bel tanda masuk sekolah pun berbunyi, siswa-siswa Konoha Gakuen segera berlarian masuk ke kelas. Namun, yang paling menonjol (?) dari siswa-siswi yang tengah berlarian itu adalah Akatsuki, sebuah Geng yang terdiri atas 10 orang yang penuh dengan kenistaan *Plak*.

"Oi Leader, ke kantin yuk. Malas nih, un." Keluh seorang dari mereka yang tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Deidara, si bomber Akatsuki.

"What the !? Deidara, kamu tau kan ini sudah jam masuk ?" Tanya seorang yang lain, Hidan namanya.

"Diam kau,un. Dasar ubanan." Marah Deidara pada Hidan yang sepertinya (iya) tidak sependapat dengannya.

"Hei, jangan ribut. Anak baik tidak boleh ribut, lihat nih Tobi anak baik jadi gak pernah ribut." Kata Tobi menggurui Deidara dan Hidan yang lagi mojokan (?), eh berantem maksudnya. Tiba-tiba...BLETAK ! sebuah jitakan mendarat diatas kepala Deidara, Hidann, dan Tobi, pelakunya ? siapa lagi kalau bukan si gadis origami, Konan.

"Huh, Mendokusei !" Seru leader mereka, Pain si laki-laki piercing. Mereka saling bertatapan ditambah Shikamaru (?) yang hanya bisa cengo.

"Leader meniru kata-kata Shika, un ? Aku curiga nih, Hmmm.. mungk—" Kata Deidara setengah meledek namun dipotong oleh Kakuzu.

"200 ryo, 300 ryo, 400 ryo, yap ! 500 ryo." Kakuzu menimpali kalimat Deidara, "Maaf Pain, kamu harus mendenda sebesar 500 ryo seperti yang tertulis di PPA (Peraturan Perundang-undangan Akatsuki) BAB XI pasal 19 b tentang...bla.. ." Jelas Kakuzu panjang lebar sambil memegang sebuah kalkulator ditambah sebuah buku tebal yang GaJe. Pain dan yang lainnya dijamin ekpresinya seperti ini : -.-"

"Kakuzu.." Pain mengaktifkan otak me—eh maksud-nya Rinnegannya. Kakuzu yang melihat itu pun berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola.

"Ya Papa, eh maksudnya Pain ?" Ucap Kakuzu gugup ditambah Kizame yang mukul drum dengan dentuman pelan dari tadi (?).

"Jelana-nya terbuka tuh." Perkataan ini disambut oleh teriakan, "Kyaaaaaaaaa." Kakuzu berteriak histeris.

"Ehem." Pain pun mengacungkan sebuah pisau yang diambil dari dalam celananya, tepatnya dari depan :3

"Wah, wah.. barang Pain bagus sekali." Sahut Kakuzu secara cepat. Yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Kakuzu. SYUT ! tiba-tiba Kakuzu mengeluarkan sebuah, lebih tepatnya selembar uang bernilai 1000.000 ryo dari dalam + depan celananya.

"Hehehe, Pain.. sebagus-bagusnya barangmu, barangku masih lebih bagus." Ledek Kakuzu yang disambut dengan sweatdrop dari semua orang (termasuk Author :D)

"Jangan menyebutnya barang, Baka !"

Sesaat Itachi melirik jam kecil (ialah, kalau besar berarti jam dinding dong) ditangannya, waktu menunjukan pukul 8.00 WKS (Waktu Konoha Setempat XD)

"Waduh, gaswat. Prenn, kita terlambat lagi.." Kata Itachi dengan muka ingusan, "Waktu menunjukan bahwa dia bisa memukul 8. Kalian tau maksudku kan ?" Lanjutnya.

"Yaaah. Tobi anak baik kok bisa terlambat ? Eh, Eh mau tau rahasia Pain-sama gak ?" Tanya Tobi sembari meninggalkan topik lamanya begitu saja.

"Rahasia... Ayo cepat kasih tau Tobi." Seru semua anggota Akatsuki terlebih Konan, minus Pain yang dari tadi air liurnya sudah habis karena kebanyakan cengo.

"Ternyata, Pain sama tuh.. ..bla."

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong dimana si Baby-face ?" Tanya Pain pada semua anggotanya yang lagi cekikikan mendengar gurauan Tobi yang gak jelas.

"Aku disini." Terdengar sebuah suara yang mengagetkan lubuk hati pain. Tiba-tiba munculah seorang pria dengan wajah yang sangat puppy ditambah dengan cahaya yang menyinarinya.

'Sungguh dia ini malaikat.' Batin Pain yang melihat Sasori dari kejauhan.

"Hoi Mesum, gue bukan Yaoi tau. Enak aja dibilang kayak gitu. Ente pikir ane bences. Bahlul Ente, Ihh, mau aja Eke dibilang begitu, gak boleh jeng." Jelas Sasori dengan panjang lebar selebar-lebarnya.

"DEMI TUHAAAN *tepuk pantat 3x* ! Akan ku-bunuh kau Sasori." Ucap Hidan secara tiba-tiba. Sasori yang melihat kelakuan Hidan yang aneh membuatnya menjadi stress.

"Hidaan... Tatap muka saya !" Sahut Pain dari belakang memecah keributan (?). Sejenak Hidan melihat muka Pain secara baik dan...

"Bwahahahaha... Muke Leader yang banyak pierching-nya itu lebih pantes ditaruh di cagar alam, biar bisa dilindungi pemerintah, Ze-hahahaha." Kata Hidan cepat (lagi).

"Yah, dari pada Ente, mahluk tak berperi-kebonekaan. Mukemu itu kayak kendaraan roda tiga, Bajaj... yang jalannya brubrubrubrurbru.." Timpal Sasori sambil meniru suara Bajaj. Semua yang melihat minus Hidan dan Pain menjadi serangan hati (emang ada ?)

Hening..

Hening..

"Hei kalian, kenapa gak masuk kelas ?" Tiba-tiba suara dari belakang mengagetkan mereka bersebelas (ditambah Author dong). Sebuah pria yang berperawakan seperti ular dengan kulit putih pucat sedna berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"..." Itachi.

"Orochi-sama ? Tobi anak baik harus sabar. Sabar, berpikir yang positif." Tobi.

"Guru Ular,un." Deidara.

"Jijik sama muke Ente." Sasori

"Sensei mau origami ?" Konan

"..." Hidan (disumpal oleh kaos kaki Pain)

"Huh ! Mendokusei.." Sahut Pain dan Shikamaru (yang berada didalam kelas) bersamaan.

"Sensei mau Uler ?" Kisame.

'Harus sembunyiin uangnya nih. Nanti minta didenda lagi.' Batin Kakuzu.

"Khekhekhekhe." Ketawa zetsu hitam GaJe, "Khukhukhukuh." Kebalikannya.

Dan yang diatas adalah semua perkataan ketika mereka ketemu guru ke-2 terkejam di Konoha Gakuen, Orchimaru.

-To bi An ak Ba ik—eh salah—To Be Continue—

Akhirnya Selesai juga. Mohon review-nya yah ...

"Kalau Ente gak review, ta bacok nih." Gertak Sasori *bercanda doang*

"Anak baik harus review yah !" Kata Tobi sembari menjilati lolipop milik-ny—Yachiru-chan (Kok Bleach ikut-ikutan sih)..

Ya udah, bye-bye !


End file.
